justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Propaganda Trailer
The Propaganda Trailer is a government propaganda broadcast station in Just Cause 2. Locations Usually located in the districts of Panau City and sometimes in villages, always surrounded by soldiers and occaisionally near an MV V880. It is easily located by the sound coming from it. There's 100 of them in total. Note that you may get more, as there's one in the Docks District sometimes respawning. You can dstroy it again and again, adding more to the total amount of destroyed ones. List, outside Panau City *Kampung Nur Cahaya *Pekan Lalang Liar *Kampung Pokok Ru *Pekan Sri Vijaya *Panau International Airport *Kampung Nipah *Pekan Dusun Rambutan *Pekan Rusa Pantas *Bandar Kayu Manis *Bandar Pekan Lama *Pekan Juku-Juku *Bandar Gereja Gurun *Kampung Anjing Gila *Bandar Selekeh *Pekan Hutan Lama *Pekan Belalang *Kampung Teratai Putih *Kampung Tokong Dalam (2) *Pekan Batang Kelepek *Kota Tinggi *Kampung Cahaya Bulan *Kampung Tukang Besi *Kampung Tanah Bernillai *Pekan Buah Melimpah *Pekan Sirip Tajam *Pekan Desa *Kuala Merah *Kampung Bunga Kertas *Bukit Matahari *Bandar Suralaya (2) *Kampung Kerang Hitam *Pekan Labah Hitam *Bandar Bukit Rata *Kampung Pantai Kelabu *Kampung Sawah Pantai *Kampung Monyet Lena *Tasik Permata *Bandar Bukit Kuprun Lama *Sungai Tapai *Kampung Tanah Runtuh *Kampung Lembah Gurun Currently 43 are listed here. Panau City *5 in Financial District *6 in Residental District *6 in Docks District *6 in Park District Currently 23 are listed here. Appearance As its name implies, it's built on top of a trailer. It's painted in a combination of red and gray and has a picture of Pandak "Baby" Panay. Destructability Destroying it will give you 1000 Chaos points and $5000, and also contribute to the takeover of the town / village it's in. It is usually guarded by one Elite and/or three regular Panau soldiers. Destroying it causes Heat. As with military bases, approaching a propaganda trailer will put soldiers at alert (yellow). It's also possible to destroy it by other means, like ramming it at high speed,crashing an aircraft into it, or Grappling it to a heavier vehicle and pulling it from its trailer base. Purpose The trailer broadcasts Pandak "Baby" Panays messages to the people. An introduction song plays for ten seconds before each message. It might be a part of the Panau national anthem. Pandak Panay's messages "People of Panau. It is I, your revered leader: Pandak Panay. I am a just and loving leader, and therefore I have decided to postpone tomorrow's hanging, to honor the memory of my beloved father. Instead we will have floggings. The hangings will continue as usual, the day after tomorrow." "People of Panau. It is I, your beloved leader: Pandak Panay. It has been decided that all citizens in contact with foreign elements and the business of import/export will be interrogated, in the interest of the safety of the nation. Those who are found guilty of allowing immoral and decadent foreign influence into Panau, will be...sternly reprimanded. Love and peace be upon you all." "People of Panau. It is I, your revered leader, the wonderful and most beautiful: Pandak Panay. It has been decided that the whole of next week will mark the beginning of our latest national holiday: Panay President Week. All who refuse to celebrate, will be flogged. Love and peace be upon you all." "My people! It is me, yes me, Pandak Panay. I just wanted you all to know that I am with you at all times. You are like my children and I am like your father. My soldiers protect you and my many great ideas inspire you. Indeed I am one of the best people in the world, if not the best. And you are happy to have me as your leader. Happy indeed. *evil chuckle*" "Listen most carefully, people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. The law states that the duty of all leaders, is to bask in the praise of his people. So today I will be basking all day. Please, (threatening voice) keep the praise coming." "Attention people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Remember! The work you do reflects your love for your country and President. (threatening voice) So work harder and love me more." "Hear this! It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Panau is being threathened by so many dangers. But only I can protect you in this hour of need. And for that, I need money. (annoyed voice) So stop complaining about taxes. (loving voice) My beloved people." "People of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Today is 'Give Song To Your Leader' day. So make your President full of joy by singing his greatness while you work." "Attention people of Panau. It is I, President Panay. Your glorious and most humble leader! Remember, the happier you are, the better I feel. And the better I feel, the happier you will be. So...(threatening voice) be happy!" "Hello to you, people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader. I am proud to announce that the latest in a series of national monuments will be erected in our capitol. Your sweat and labor made this possible, citizen. Be proud!" "Listen most carefully, people of Panau. President Panay, your glorious and humble leader, must speak. Free photographs of your President and his staff are now available in all government buildings. (threatening voice) Rejoice!" "Rejoice, people of Panau. Your glorious and humble leader, President Panay, speaks to you. There is great news! *takes long breath* I have tried and executed 30 criminals personally in less than one hour. How great and good our country is to have such a justice system." Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects